


Surprise

by Iwantfrieswiththat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemme know if you miss a tag, Lingerie, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantfrieswiththat/pseuds/Iwantfrieswiththat
Summary: Peter and Stiles have been together for a year, so Stiles asks Lydia to help him surprise Peter for their anniversary. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Let's go shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fic on AO3, so enjoy! I wrote it a couple years back, but constructive criticism is always welcome :D Sexy times are in chapter 2, the first is just Lydia and Stiles being friends :)

Stiles stood in front of the door uncomfortably. He was already five minutes late, and he knew Lydia would skin him, but he couldn’t get himself to knock on the door. While he stood there indecisively, the door opened, and an exasperated Lydia looked at him.

“You’re late,” she said, while stepping out the door and marching to her car.

“Well, actually I was on time, but then I got nervous and you know, when I get nervous I either freeze up or start babbling without constraint, like I am doing now, but as I said I’m nervous so-”

“Stiles, stop talking!” Lydia cut right through him, effectively shutting him up. He stopped talking but followed her to her car. He wasn’t quite sure where they were going, he assumed they’d look online for what he needed, but he assumed Lydia knew what she was doing. Lydia saw his confused expression but only entered the car. When Stiles had sat down next to her, she pulled away from her house.

After five minutes in the car, Lydia asked “So, what exactly do you want?”

“What do you mean? I told you what I wanted?”

“You said you wanted lingerie, that’s not enough information. First of all, do you want men’s or women’s underwear?”

“Uhm, men’s?” Stiles said. “I wouldn’t really fit women’s, now would I?”

“Depends on what you want,” Lydia responded curtly. “Some people are into that.”

“Okay, well, I want something that fits and is comfortable, but still sexy. I want Peter to look at me and have his brain explode.”

Lydia smirked at him, “We can do that without the lingerie, but I get what you mean.” 

Apparently that was enough information for her, and she kept driving determinately. Instead of going into town as Stiles expected, Lydia took a right turn before entering the shopping centre of Beacon Hills, and got onto the highway. Stiles wondered where she was taking him, but trusted Lydia’s expertise in everything to bring them to the right store. After half an hour, he started fidgeting, he wasn’t good at being still, and even less when he didn’t know where he was going.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Lydia knew him well enough that she noticed his twitching and knew the cause. Stiles breathed out a sigh and tried to stop moving. Ten seconds later he started again, but he didn’t notice and Lydia didn’t comment, so it wasn’t really a problem anyway. 

Five minutes later, Lydia exited the highway and they arrived in a town roughly the size of Beacon Hills. She lead the car to an industrial looking street, and parked the car. Stiles still didn’t see where they were going, but when he got out of the car and followed Lydia’s gaze he squealed.

“Lydia, no! I can’t go in there, are you crazy? Only sex fiends go into shops like that and I am not a sex fiend! I might want lingerie but I am not some kind of pervert. Are you kidding me, no way no how I am going in there. What if somebody sees me? What if somebody sees me here with you? What if my dad finds out? Omg, I’d need to explain that I was here with the girl I used to have a crush on for half of my life to buy lingerie for me to wear to surprise my 20 year older boyfriend. I am not going!” 

“Stiles, you wanted sexy yet comfortable, this is the best shop in the state for that, without breaking even my bank. We can go back and go to Victoria’s Secret in Beacon Hills, but the chance of seeing someone you know there is infinitely larger than here.”

Stiles let this sink in, but still wondered why they couldn’t just look online and anonymously order something from there. When he asked, Lydia plainly said “Do you know your panty size? Or corset size? Or what colour suits you best? No to all of those, I assume, and your anniversary is next week. You won’t have time to reorder if the first batch doesn’t fit.”

Then, she started walking towards the shop, leaving Stiles no other option then to follow. While he walked, he looked over his shoulder and around the street to make sure he didn’t see anyone he might know or who might recognize him as the son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. When he was fairly sure the few people he saw didn’t know him, he squeezed into the shop, pretending he wasn’t entering a sex shop.

Lydia hadn’t waited for him and was already looking through the store. Stiles joined her at the dildo section, and tried very hard not to imagine her using one of them. When she was done browsing she asked the shopkeeper where they held their men’s lingerie, as she didn’t know where they were, regardless of the many times she’d been in the shop. The clerk showed them where to be, and when denied other assistance left them to it. 

“So, pick five things you like the look of. I’ll do the same, and then you can go fit those. From there we can find more specific preferences such as fabric or colour.” 

Stiles nodded and looked around. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, and was a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of garments the store had. Thinking he’d start at the basis, he knew he wanted some panties. He went to the wall where he saw a lot of those. There were so many colours, and so many types and some had ruffles while others had lace and he started to freak out a little bit. Hearing Lydia’s voice in his head, he relaxed and picked five panties that he’d like to try first. He chose two boxer shorts, one made out of sheer red lace, and one with white lace along the front and back and straps along the side to leave the rest open. In addition he chose a black striped thong, a white thong type of thing he didn’t know the name of with black frilly stuff along the top, and lastly one that had a bit of fabric around his dick and a few straps to put it on but nothing else.

When he got back to Lydia, he saw that her picks were a bit more extravagant. He saw black and green corset, some bras and a garter belt. Lydia looked at his choices and nodded approvingly. 

“I thought you would start there, so I went a bit more adventurous to see if you’d like any of these. Let’s go fit and you can see what you like and dislike.”

After what felt a century Stiles concluded that he had fit every single piece of men’s underwear in the store and decided he’d had enough. When he said so to Lydia she laughed. 

“If this felt like a century, I’ll never take you shopping for my clothes. We’ve only been here for 2 hours. And with regards to the items you fit, we only scratched the surface. When you are more comfortable with your picks, and we’ll come back for the real thing.”

Stiles was scared. He looked at the things he chose, and wondered if he even wanted to know what the real thing was if this wasn’t it. In the end he picked both the red and white laced boxer shorts, the black striped thong, the green and black corset with black panties, a garter belt and stockings, and lastly a matching pair of navy panties and bra.

Lydia looked satisfied with his choices, so he knew that it was not in his mind that he looked good in them. They walked to the register, but something made Stiles stop. Lydia looked over questioningly.

“How am I going to pay for this? I totally forgot that I am on a budget.” Lydia looked at him incredulously. 

“Stiles, you’re not paying for them. I am. I told you that as soon as you asked me.”

“But-”

“No buts, now keep walking, I want to go home.”

As they arrived back at Lydia’s house, Stiles stopped Lydia before she got out of the car.

“Hey Lyds, I owe you a massive thank you. You helped me a lot today, and if Peter responds the way I hope he will, it will be because of you. So yeah, thanks.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous Stiles, you are one of my best friends, of course I’d help. And no worries, in your words, his brain will explode, and it will be because of the sheer sexiness that is you. I’ll come over on Saturday to help you get dressed, so you can relax about that.”

Stiles gave her an awkward hug before he got out and walked to his car. He had his outfit, now the rest of the evening had to be planned.


	2. Delectable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter enjoys his suprise ;)

Stiles looked in the mirror. Behind him, Lydia smirked, but he had no eye for her. He could only look at the gorgeous guy in the mirror. If he hadn’t had Lydia work on him for the last hour, he wouldn’t have believed it was himself he was looking at. He could barely breath, and it wasn’t just because of the corset he was wearing. From top to bottom, he looked amazing. The dark green in the corset and panties worked wonders for his pale skin, as well as bringing out the brightness of his eyes. His face looked alive and energetic and his hair was expertly frazzled. The garter held up his sheer stockings with lace at the tops, and to finish it all off he had on a pair of black leather platform heels. 

“You look amazing,” he heard from behind him. Without thinking about it he responded “I know.” Lydia laughed, and told him it was time to go. Stiles smiled, surprisingly enough he wasn’t that nervous. Him and Peter had been together for a year, and he knew Peter loved him no matter what. This wasn’t him trying to entice Peter to stay, or to try and get out of a slum. This was him surprising Peter with something he likes, nothing more, nothing less. 

Stiles took off the heels before putting on a large sweater and walking downstairs to follow Lydia. His outfit was amazing, but he couldn’t walk in the heals and he’d still have to be in public on the way to Peter’s house. Lydia was driving him, but even though he was in a car, he didn’t want to be half naked for the world to see. 

They arrived at Peter’s house and Stiles hugged Lydia before grabbing his things and his key. He opened the door quietly and put his bag down. He pulled his sweater of and put his heels back on as silently as he could, and walked into the living room. He saw Peter in the kitchen with his back turned to Stiles.

“I hope what you’re cooking can wait for a bit.”

Peter turned around with a smile on his face, while beginning to answer. However, as soon as he saw Stiles, he fell silent. His face went from a smirk, to blatant shock to an expression of pure unadulterated lust. 

“Well what have we here? Don’t you look absolutely delectable.” 

“You like it?” Stiles asked, only now feeling the nerves set in. Standing in front of Peter, who just looked at him put him on edge.

“My dear boy, there is no such thing as me liking this. There are no words for how hard I am right now. Even if the food is spoiled, there is absolutely no chance in us eating that before I make you come at least twice.”

Stiles blushed, he was happy that Peter liked what he saw, even though he hadn’t doubted it. He walked slowly towards him, both to be seductive, and because otherwise he’d fall over. Peter met him halfway, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Peter licked into Stiles’ mouth, playing with the younger man’s tongue. His hands meanwhile roamed over Stiles’ body, touching the laces of the corset, pulling his hair and finally settling on massaging the cheeks underneath the panties. Stiles took it all in stride, letting Peter dominate the kiss while putting his arms around him, one around Peter’s shoulders and one in his hair. When he felt Peter’s hands on his butt, he lifted one of his legs around the werewolf’s hips, and groaned at the press of their erections together. Peter followed suit by grabbing onto is leg and pulling the other around his hips as well, so he could walk them to the couch. 

“I am going to take you apart in the bedroom later, where I have my own surprises, but right now, I just need you as fast as I can.” Stiles was intrigued by the mention of more surprises, but stopped thinking when Peter kissed down his neck. He moaned as the older man suck on the sensitive spot on his collarbone. He arched his back, trying to get more friction against his leaking cock, but Peter backed away. 

“Don’t move, sweet boy, could you do that for me?” Stiles opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them. He saw Peter’s questioning, but amused expression, and could only nod. He gripped to the sides of the couch, one hand on the back and one underneath the seat. Peter continued his assault on Stiles’ body with his mouth. He sucked everywhere that wasn’t covered., pausing every once in a while to look at Stiles. Lastly, he moved to Stiles’ thighs. He kissed, licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin, until Stiles felt like he was vibrating out of his skin. 

“Take them off, please, just. Peter,” Stiles stammered. Peter smiled, he hadn’t even done anything yet, and his beautiful boy was already incoherent.

“Oh no, these panties are going nowhere. They are far too enticing on you.” Stiles whined, but Peter was already moving again. He mouthed Stiles’ lace encased crotch, scratching his teeth over the pattern. It made Stiles shudder, both the feeling of what was happening and what was still to come. In one smooth move, Peter pulled the panties to the side, and before Stiles could comprehend what was happening, his cock was swallowed by Peter. He used his tongue, a little bit of teeth and suction to get Stiles even further than he already was. Stiles forced himself with everything he had to stay still, as he knew from experience that Peter would stop as soon as he moved. He had an iron grip on the couch and was trembling from his exertion to keep his hips from bucking into Peter’s mouth. It didn’t take long for the heat to start building up low in his belly, growing every time Peter bobbed his head. 

“Peterimgonnacumomgpeterpleasedonotstopomgimcummingpeter!”

Peter swallowed Stiles’ dick one last time, allowing it to move into his throat so his nose was buried in Stiles’ pubic hair. The cock felt heavy on his tongue, and he felt the shiver that went through it when Stiles came. He sprayed his cum into Peter’s throat, and when Peter let the cock back into his mouth, he tasted the saltiness unique to Stiles. 

“Good boy,” Peter said, “that was one.” Stiles whined, and squirmed on the couch.


End file.
